


Getting In Touch

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Runes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is enough of an incubus that he needs to feed, but that doesn't pay the bills. Sex magic, though? That does. When he gets a referral to help a man cursed to suck the life out of anyone he touches, he's a little more than glad he's in a position to be hands-on with the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [NecromancerAB](http://necromancerab.tumblr.com) requested two things: "incubus!stiles feeds on wolf!Derek at night while flirting with him in a coffee shop during the day, He finds out, even more sex ensues." and "Witch!Stiles takes a consult from Derek whose been cursed; the only cure is hot, sweaty tantric magic". And somehow my brain combined the two instead.

Stiles Stilinski was generally of the opinion that Beacon Hills was a great place to be an incubus. Werewolves, man. They were there and attractive and it was fun to pull them under his thrall at night and then flirt with them when he saw them around town, particularly since they healed fast enough that the energy transfer he got didn't affect them. It was guilt free! And, okay, it isn't exactly super-informed consent like he'd prefer, but he wasn't draining anyone dry and leaving them dead, so that was a big step up. He was only with partners with super immune systems and part of his whole schtick was that he was immune to STIs, too. 

The thing was, though, that being an incubus? It didn't actually pay the bills. It kind of reminded him of the show "Dead Like Me". Only, instead of working in an office, or as a postal worker, he did magic. Stiles was magic, and, yeah, a lot of his spells required semen to work, but he had that in abundant supply. He did kind of half operate out of one of the nearby coffee shops, though. It was just easier to deal with all of the getting-to-know-you stuff when he wasn't the one in charge of the coffee. He'd tried doing the barista thing. He was better at magic.

He'd gotten a call from his best friend, Scott, that morning, who set up an appointment for a friend of a friend of a... Stiles had kind of blanked out after hearing Scott say "Kira", but only because that always inevitably led to Scott spending fifteen minutes talking about the newest things he loved about his girlfriend. Someday, Stiles planned to get up the nerve to tell Scott that it was sweet that the new things were almost exactly what the old things were, but he really needed to pee. So, he had an appointment with a guy in five minutes, he had a steaming hot vanilla latte, and hopefully he would end up rich enough from the experience to buy groceries and a copy of whichever new video game caught his eye... or like three used ones because he never had the time to devote to games to make buying them new worth it anyway.

And then the guys walked in. And Stiles remembered Scott saying something about a green shirt and a beard and it was true, sure, but Stiles felt like "the hottest guy you've even seen" might've made a good phrase to slip in there for recognization purposes. He waved and waited for the guy to put in his order before he came over to the table and sat down. Stiles smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Stiles. You know Kira, I guess?"

The man cleared his throat and didn't return the handshake. "Our mothers were mutual acquaintances through a friend, so we're close enough to be friendly. I'm sorry, did she not tell you why I'm here?"

"No." Stiles dropped his hand, his brow furrowing. "And what's your name? I was, uh, tired when I got the phone call to be here."

Someone at the counter called out "Chai for Derek?", prompting the attractive guy to stand up and go grab his drink. 

"So, Derek." Stiles sat back, fingers wrapping around the cardboard sleeve of his cup and noting that Derek didn't use one. "I'm assuming you're a werewolf from the hardcore facial hair, bulging muscles, and the fact that your fingertips aren't burning off. So, what's up? I don't normally get your kind for these services."

Derek lifted one eyebrow artfully as he took a long swig of tea. "I've been cursed so that I steal the energy of anyone I touch."

Stiles snorted. "Really? So, basically you're an incubus? Only, it's not from sex, so you're a little more like Rogue... except Wolverine... Fuck. Okay, so, tell me about the caster."

"A pissed off druid, angry that dating me didn't actually make me the right sacrifice she needed to gain power over my family's territory, cut my neck open and used the blood to write runes on my body. Needless to say, we broke up the next day for the mess she left in my apartment." Derek took another sip of his chai.

Nodding, Stiles suddenly tilted his head. "White sheets?"

"White couch." Derek smiled. "Leather."

Sucking in a breath, Stiles could only hold off a moment before he burst out laughing. "Okay, okay," Stiles said, carefully setting his coffee on the table, then grinning. "Is this a 'I had to buy a new couch so could you do this cheap' kind of convo I need to halt now, or a 'I buy pretentious things like white leather couches because money is no object'?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's neither. My uncle bought the couch for me, but he's definitely of the pretentious things guild, and we have similar amounts of money, I suppose. Well, no. I have more. He and my mother had each gotten half of their parents' fortune and my parents invested while Peter went a little crazy. Even sharing with my one remaining sister, my inheritance trumps his."

"Oh." Stiles fiddled with the cardboard sleeve on his cup. "You're Derek Hale, then. I'm honestly surprised I didn't recognize you." He gestured to himself quickly. "I'm Stiles Stilinski. My dad's the sheriff?"

"Ah." Derek nodded. "Of course. You look more like your mother. She... She was friends with my mother, as well. I suppose it's good you're around so I don't have to ask her for help with this problem."

Stiles let out a burst of nervous laughter. "Dude, no. Uh, my mom died around the same time as yours, so, no having to bone my mom. You will, however, have to bone me. Is that...?"

Taking a moment to look Stiles over, Derek nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yeah. I can do that. When?"

"I need to look over some of the runes because, hey, heat of the moment doesn't always lead to perfect recall. Imagine that." Stiles grinned. "Tomorrow night? Give me your number and I'll text you which hotel to meet me at."

Derek circled a finger around the lid of his drink. "Or you could just come over to my place? I can get new sheets if that's what you're worried about. Oh, and we didn't discuss cost, so is two thousand okay?"

Stiles' mouth hung open for a long moment before he responded. "Uh, yes. Yes!" He scrambled to pull a business card from his pocket and shoved it across the table to Derek. "I need to get headed home to do that reading because I do want to cure you and all, but text me your address and what time you want me there, and I'll be there." He held out his hand. "And let me see what I'm dealing with here?"

Looking into Stiles' eyes, Derek sealed the handshake and furrowed his brow as he felt Stiles' energy flow into him. He pulled his hand away almost as quickly. "Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Yeah." Stiles wiggled his fingers. "We're pretty on par, so once we're in bed? It'll be fine." He paused. "Do you have lube or do I need to bring some?"

Derek's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I've got enough." He picked up the business card. "I'll text you."

Stiles picked up his drink and waved as he left the coffee shop, picking up his phone to call Scott on the way out, groaning as he was forced to leave a voicemail of, "You could have told me it was Derek Hale I was going to meet! Except, wow, there's no being prepared for that face or that body or... I hope it is really inconvenient for you to check this message, dude. I don't want to have to further punish you once I've gotten acquainted with his dick. I have a feeling it's pretty glorious." He hung up the phone and doubled his pace, intent on reminding himself the difference between fehu and ansuz before dinner.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Derek's loft, Stiles' eyes opened in surprise as the door opened immediately. "Oh, hey, yeah. Werewolf. You probably heard me coming."

"And smelled." Derek motioned for Stiles to come in, then closed the door behind him and locked it. "Please don't assume I mean anything bad by that. I just-"

"I get it, dude. My best friend is a werewolf, too. He talks about smell a _lot_. It's particularly fun at the fair because he can always tell me how far we are from the funnel cake." Stile grinned broadly and set his bag down on the coffee table, looking around slowly. "Okay, are you opposed to doing this on your bed?"

Frowning, Derek nodded. "Just... don't call me dude."

Stiles shrugged off his flannel shirt, then started to pull off the t-shirt he wore underneath. "Cool, great. Now, get naked? I feel like this is going to work better if we just dive right in."

Derek brought a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "So, what are we doing exactly?"

His fingers paused in the act of unbuttoning his pants, Stiles grinned. "You're going to fuck the life out of me."

"But that-" Derek swallowed roughly. "What _else_?"

"I'm going to take it right back. Uh, no condoms because I need you to pull out and come on my stomach and then I kind of need to do the same, and then it's rune time again. I promise mine will not do anything except cancel out the curse. Uh, while we're having sex? You'll be doing the kind of life exchange thing. I'll be taking it from you and you'll be taking it from me, so there's a chance we'll be stuck in a kind of feedback loop thing for a while until our bodies have enough external stimulation to come. But, it's cool. I'm pretty sure I can manage this." Stiles wiggled his fingers in the air. "I'm kind of good with these, if nothing else. So, lube?" Stiles shoved his pants and boxer-briefs down at once, trying not to show his nervousness.

Derek gestured toward the bed. "It's in the drawer in the left nightstand." The tips of his ears were pink as he hastily stripped off the rest of his clothes before walking over to the bed where Stiles had already spread himself out and was getting ready to finger himself open.

"I don't actually need to do much of this," Stiles said, squirting lube onto his fingers. "I'm mostly an incubus, so if I go out specifically to feed? My body will just cooperate sometimes. But, that's all nighttime stuff. My day job doesn't usually require it. And, hey, I kind of swing both ways so I don't really need... Let's just do this, shall we?" He pulled his legs up and pushed one finger inside, quickly adding another, while his other hand tossed the lube toward Derek. "Go ahead and slick up. This won't take me long." His two fingers crooked inward, pulling slightly to tug himself open.

Derek put a dollop of lube in the center of his palm before starting to stroke his already-hardening cock, twisting his wrist as he did so until his cock was shiny with lube and standing at rapt attention. "You ready?" His voice was low and gravelly, his eyes glued to the way Stiles' forearm pushed against his balls as he worked himself open. 

Stiles nodded, moving his hands back to the bed to push himself up a bit further. "Yeah. Let's do this. Just, while you're fucking me, think of how much you like to touch. That should actually help the curse to lose hold."

"Normally, I don't," Derek said, moving into position on his knees behind Stiles. "I think I'll be able to manage it today, though." He gripped his cock and pressed it against Stiles' hole, gasping at the sensation of Stiles pushing against him and letting him slide in with barely any resistance. "Yeah," he groaned out, hands moving to grip Stiles' hips.

The first few strokes were gentle things, most of the buzz filling each of them coming from the ebb and flow of life energy they were exchanging. But then Derek's hands closed around Stiles' hips a bit harder and pulled him down the bed. He moved his palms to the back of Stiles' legs, pressing down so that Stiles sank into the bed, then was pushed back up onto Derek's cock a moment later by the springs. He gasped and repeated the motion, his eyes widening at the way Stiles clenched around him.

Stiles arched his back as he laughed softly. "Well, you can't do that with memory foam." He hooked his arms around the backs of his knees, licking his lips as Derek began to push him down at a faster pace so that Derek's arms were bearing the brunt of their movement. "I might've imagined bouncing on your cock, but it wasn't quite like- Hnngh!" His neck stretched out as he reached up to grab the back of Derek's neck, pulling him down and kissing him. He let his tongue trace along Derek's teeth, sucked Derek's tongue into his own mouth briefly, and finally let go a moment later as he gasped for breath. "Sorry. You were taking more life than I was for a second."

Derek looked dazed, stopping his motions for a moment. "Is it always going to be like that to kiss you?"

Squirming, Stiles reached up to grab a pillow, stuffing it under his hips as well as he could before he glanced back up at Derek curiously. "Yes? I mean, I can hold it back. There are some incubi and succubi who just fuck every now and again and just drain their victims entirely. But, I'm partially human and we're a little more likely to have more sex and take less. But... what do you mean always? Also, fuck me. You just stopped, dude!"

"I told you not to call me dude." Derek shook his head and slid his hands under Stiles' ass, lifting him up and starting to find a rhythm once more. "And this? I wouldn't mind doing this again. Would you?"

Laying his arm across his eyes as Derek pounded into him, Stiles shook his head. "Fine, Derek. And are you asking me out when you're supposed to be focused on me removing your curse?"

Moving so that he was hunched over Stiles, Derek grabbed for the other man's cock, starting to stroke it roughly. "You told me to focus on how much I like touching you. I figure that if we do this when I'm not cursed, I can heal from energy draining so you can just have all of your sex with me. I'll buy you all of the vanilla  
lattes that you want."

Stiles batted Derek's hand away so he could start to stroke himself. "You're just overwhelmed by the feelings right now, Derek. It's the magic just making it seem like everything you want." He let his eyes close so he wouldn't have to look at the disappointment on the other man's face. "If you remember this tomorrow? Sure, give me a call. I'd love to get coffee when you're not afraid to touch me or temporarily addicted to it and... Could you please fuck me harder so I stop fucking talking?"

Derek's pace didn't increase much, but he started to push deeper as his hands gripped more tightly on Stiles' ass, bruising him with the intensity of his hold. "I'm- Fuck. Almost..." He slammed his hips forward then scrambled to find his balance as he pulled out, stroking himself immediately until he was coming in thick spurts across Stiles' abdomen.

Gasping at the first streak of heat, Stiles let his eyes open and locked eyes with Derek before giving his cock one last stroke that drew his release from him. The flow of energy between them was at some sort of critical mass that made it impossible for either of them to draw further away. The connection anchored in their gaze was as intense as their orgasms and it wasn't until an errant breeze reminded Stiles of the cooling mess on his skin that he managed to drag his gaze away and began to dip his fingers into their come, swirling it together as he chanted words to draw the curse out from Derek's core and then began to paint runes down the center of Derek's chest. Uruz, Laguz, Berkana, and Ac formed a stave of healing under his fingertips, whispered to life with their essence as he called forth the previous casting and pressed Thurisaz thrice against the skin over Derek's heart to negate it. He thrust his fingers into Derek's mouth, groaning as Derek suckled on them for a moment before dragging Stiles toward him for another kiss.

There was a blaze of light before the symbols sank into Derek's skin, making him shake with the sensation as he let Stiles sink back down on the bed, his eyes glowing as his nails lengthened to claws, the tips just pricking Stiles' flesh where he still held tight. He yanked his hands away and stood up, suddenly self-conscious as he dragged a pillow up to cover himself. "You, uh... Did that work?"

Stiles let out a huff of breath. "Let's see." He sat up and grabbed on to Derek's hand. "Anything?"

After a long pause, Derek shook his head. "No. So, do you want a check or cash or will you be billing me?"

Standing up, Stiles moved over toward his clothing. "Check's fine since I apparently still have time to get to the bank today." He finished dressing in a hurry and cleared his throat. "Happy to help you out, dude. I'll just... Give me the check and I'll be on my way."

Derek cleared his throat and moved over to his desk, pillow still held in front of him, and scribbled down the details on the check before handing it over to Stiles. "There's some extra there for the rush job. Uh, thank you."

Glancing at the check just long enough to know that Derek's 'extra' was an additional thousand dollars, Stiles nodded, a bit stunned. "No problem. So, uh, don't get cursed again, okay? And, uh, guess I'll see you around." He gave Derek a little wave as he headed toward the door. It was strange to feel so drained after sex when he normally got to spend days marinating in the energy he got from the act. He made it to the bank to deposit his check, keeping out enough cash to take his dad out for dinner later in the week and for coffee the next day.

When the next morning came, it took all Stiles had to drag himself out of bed and into the shower, even though he'd practically fallen asleep immediately the night before. His eyes were still bleary when he walked into his coffee shop home base and began to check his email on his phone as he stood in line to order, seeing what he could take care of that day. A moment later, he noticed a cup being thrust toward his face causing him to take a step back in alarm. "What?!" He paused and blinked. "Derek?"

Derek held the drink up a bit higher. "Vanilla latte?"

Stiles' brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"You told me yesterday to give you a call, but I was already here when you walked in, so... will you drink your coffee with me?" Derek shrugged. 

Taking the cup, Stiles grinned and stepped out of the line. "How much do you actually remember?"

Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, Derek's ears turned a bit pink as he led them over to a table and sat down. "Everything? It was a little embarrassing saying all of that stuff when I normally don't talk much, but... I wasn't confused or anything. I don't touch people much and they don't really touch me, so it didn't really matter at first that I couldn't touch anyone. I didn't even know at first. But, I couldn't give anyone a hug or a high five or anything without them gasping for breath so I figured it out. And then once I met you and you made sure to touch me... I liked it. It felt really horrible to suck the life out of people... unless it was you. And when you took it back? That felt pretty good, too." He took a quick sip of his drink. "I wouldn't mind seeing if it felt good without the feedback loop thing you mentioned."

"So, you actually want to date me?" Stiles twisted the cardboard sleeve around his cup, shaking his head slightly. "Really?"

Derek shrugged. "Yes. I don't know how dating actually works for you since you might have needs beyond what I can give you, or you might have to do things like you did with me, but with other people, but... I'd still like to try."

Stiles smirked. "Well, yours was an interesting case. Normally, I don't have to be so hands on, but so that I wouldn't get too drained, I had to drain you too which I can only really do during sex. And as long as you can promise me like ten orgasms a month? I think I'll be fine."

"Only ten?" Derek laughed. "I was imagining like three a day. Maybe we should go try and see how long one orgasm will actually last you? You look a little drained right now still."

Groaning, Stiles finally took a sip of his latte, the liquid still nearly scalding. "Is it that obvious?"

Derek winced. "A little? But, I... I want to help you with that."

Stiles reached out his hand toward Derek. "You don't think this is entirely too fast?"

Sucking in a breath, Derek reached out and took Stiles' hand, twining their fingers together. "I think we'll figure it out together as we go along."

"Yeah." Stiles grinned broadly, feeling his cheeks almost ache with the effort. "That sounds like a good plan." He drank down another sip of latte, warmed through by it and Derek's touch and the idea that maybe his fantasies weren't such crazy ideas after all.


End file.
